


Lipgloss

by rhoen



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Mizuki ended up agreeing to try a new [read: feminine] look. Koujaku is extremely appreciative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipgloss

**Author's Note:**

> This is for slut-dere on tumblr, who wanted some Kou/Mizu action involving lipgloss and oral.
> 
> If you like it, please feel free to comment or kudos (here or on tumblr). Idk what happens when you feed the smutfic flame, but I'm sure it can't be bad.
> 
> Oh, yeah, this is un-beta'd. Like, I haven't checked the whole thing, just a few sentences here and there as I've been writing. Heh.

This was embarrassing.

The whole damn thing was fucked up. His eyes screwed shut as his fingers worked the lacing behind his back, face flushing at the tightening sensation which he forced himself to fight against. There was no way this felt good; this constricting, binding corset was anything but sexy. It was humiliating, shameful and… Who was he kidding. His dick strained against the close fabric of the tights he wore, causing a subtle bulge in the short pleated skirt he’d put on minutes before. Mizuki couldn’t bring himself to look at his face in the full mirror, able only to raise his gaze as far as his chest, which now swelled with the padded bra he wore beneath the close-cut shirt. The underbust corset did everything possible to accentuate the sensual feminine curves. Giving a final tug at the lacing, Mizuki let out a strained gasp, trying to fight against the sweetly depraved sensation. He was losing. Shaky fingers finally knotting the chords before he let his fingers brush lightly over the stiff fabric, trailing down over the skirt. Reaching for the heeled leather boots, he bent at the waist, biting back a soft moan that escaped his lips as the constricting fabric around his waist made itself more apparent, and the delicate fabric of his tights rubbed against the thin panties he wore. With shallow breaths, Mizuki stepped into the boots, fastening them, before standing straight again and finally taking in his whole reflection.

He didn’t look himself. He bit his lip hard, torn between humiliation and pure lust. The soft, feminine curves were erotic, perfectly emphasized by the clothes he wore. Unsteadily turning in the unfamiliar shoes, Mizuki showed his back to the mirror, twisting to watch as he bent forward, causing the skirt to rise. He could barely tear his eyes away from the sight. Surely there must be some special hell reserved for the kind of shameful person who got turned on by themselves like this. Fuck. When he had agreed to this, there was no earthly way Mizuki could have known just how goddamn much he’d get off on it.

His face was flushed bright red, green eyes staring back as he finally met his own gaze. Biting his lip, he fought to find the parallel between himself and the body he found himself in control of. Shame started to win through. He wanted to fuck himself. What kind of a person wanted that?

Giving up trying to control the internal conflict, Mizuki instead turned to the final part of his preparations. He’d already decided that, no matter what, if he was going to do this he was going to do it properly. Set in a small cluster at the bottom of the mirror were the few things he needed to add the finishing touches. Carefully kneeling, Mizuki set about completing his look.

 

-

 

Any sense of shame Mizuki had been harbouring earlier had been all but entirely buried in the last half hour. As he’d applied, fucked up, and reapplied a delicate amount of eyeliner and mascara, anticipation had begun welling up inside him, and with each passing constricted breath he’d let himself enjoy the perverted thrill of being dressed in such overtly feminine clothing, and the thought of what Koujaku was going to do to him. He was yearning to be fucked raw. By the time he had applied the nail polish and given it long enough to dry, he almost considered finding a second pair of panties – ones which weren’t already damp with his excitement.

There was nothing he felt he could do with his hair, other than add two floral hair slides. Finally ready, he took the tube of lip gloss and added a liberal coat of the sweet, viscous liquid to his lips, before standing slightly unsteadily and heading out of the room.

 

-

 

Mizuki had never seen a man’s face heat so fast. As he’d called out to the dark-haired man, Koujaku looked up from where he slouched against the wardrobe inspecting his nails and almost instantly looked like he was about to haemorrhage. His jaw slackened, and the overwhelming rush of empowerment gave Mizuki the courage to saunter forward, eyes locked on Koujaku’s disbelieving ones, and come to a stop in front of his partner with his legs slightly apart, arms crossed beneath his chest.

“So…?”

The sound of Mizuki’s question caused Koujaku’s eyes to shift, glancing downward from his eyes and quite obviously drinking in every inch of Mizuki’s body. The sensation of being so closely scrutinised was dizzying. His already rapid heart rate increased under the heated gaze drinking him in. He fucking loved it.

“Like what you see?”

“Y-” Koujaku audibly choked on a dry throat, coughing once before managing to speak. “Yeah.”

Mizuki smirked, stepping back slightly.

“Maybe you’ll like this too…”

Eyes fixed firmly on Koujaku’s face, Mizuki half turned, resting his palms on his knees and keeping his legs together as he gently bent at the waist. The deliciously restricting sensation of the corset, coupled with the rub of fabric against his dick and the ridiculously lewd pose he put himself in was insanely intoxicating, and under Koujaku’s heated lust-filled gaze, unable to help himself, Mizuki let out a moan. He didn’t even try to stop it. Koujaku’s fist tightened visibly on the edge of the wardrobe. To have such power over such a man…

“Mmm… Koujaku-san…”

Mizuki was fast losing the capability for rational thought, and was determined to drag Koujaku with him. He heard himself whine Koujaku’s name in a breathy, silken voice, and delighted in drinking in the sight of the man coming undone before his very eyes. He straightened, turning and stepping as close to his partner as he could without touching him, fingers twisting into the edging of the red kimono as he gazed up into those unrelenting eyes. He watched as Koujaku licked his dry lips, trying to speak.

“Are you hard?”

“Does it matter?” he breathed, leaning forward to rub his chest against Koujaku’s. “What should matter is if you are. Do you like my outfit, Koujaku-san? Do you like my tits? I hope you do, because I want Koujaku-san to fuck me raw.”

There wasn’t even the ability left within him for Mizuki to feel any shame at the lewd words that cascaded from his lips. Koujaku’s guttural grunt and sudden thrust of the hips were all that he was capable of caring about.

“Do you like it when I speak like that? Do you like hearing filthy words from my pretty little mouth, Koujaku-san?”

“Ngh, fuck.”

Smirking and pressing himself even closer, Mizuki tilted his lips towards Koujaku’s ear, letting his breath ghost over the sensitive flesh.

“Then let me show you what else my mouth can do.”

Pressing himself unashamedly against the swordsman’s body as he slid down, Mizuki settled himself on his knees, nuzzling the obvious bulge in Koujaku’s jeans with his cheek, enjoying the musky scent of arousal. His hands worked at pushing aside the kimono, not caring if Koujaku undid the obi or not, and as he pulled back slightly, Mizuki watched his own painted fingers work loose the jeans in front of him, rescuing Koujaku’s heated length from the confines of his clothing. The heated flesh was already entirely swollen, and Mizuki gave a few precursory strokes to help relieve some of the ache. As much as he longed to do the same to his own engorged dick, there was too much delight in the ache of neglect and anticipation for him to give in just yet. Koujaku, however, he wanted to fall apart as quickly as possible under his touch. The look on Koujaku’s face when he’d walked in the door and the way he shuddered as Mizuki’s hand had stroked over his flesh told Mizuki he was already halfway there.

Holding Koujaku’s dick steady, Mizuki leant in and kissed the head firmly, feeling his lips slide with the excess lip gloss coating them. It left a sticky, sweet-smelling mark glistening on the darkened flesh, and he moved to leave a trail of more sloppy kisses down the length of Koujaku’s dick before tasting him, dragging his tongue along the underside then finally lapping up the mess he’d left. He moaned sweetly, loving the heat and texture of Koujaku’s dick against his tongue; the unfamiliar taste of something sweet mixed with bitter precum. It was almost cloying, and he couldn’t get enough of it. Using his left hand, he wrapped it tightly around Koujaku’s dick as he opened his mouth to suck harshly on the exposed flesh. Koujaku’s heavy breathing broke into a rough moan and, more than encouraged, Mizuki’s hand slipped to the base as he swallowed the length of Koujaku’s dick. He could feel the man above him fighting the urge to thrust into his wet, warm mouth and, closing his eyes to concentrate, Mizuki worked on holding the hot length in his throat as long as he could. Finally breaking, Mizuki pulled his head off Koujaku’s dick, gasping for breath, his hand working over the spit-soaked flesh. The corset around his waist was unrelenting, but the idea of loosening it even a fraction would detract from the sensation and defeat the whole purpose. In this position, wearing these clothes… Mizuki hadn’t thought it was ever possible to feel so delightfully depraved. He’d always loved sucking cock – especially Koujaku’s – but he’d never felt this hungry and desperate for it. Eyeing the dick his hand was currently wrapped around, he let his other hand move from where it rested on his thigh to the heated, straining swell of his own cock.

He wanted Koujaku’s attention. He wanted his eyes on him as he stroked himself. Restraining at just palming himself, Mizuki turned his attention back to Koujaku’s length, opening his mouth and sucking hard. He bobbed his head, looking up at the man towering above him. Hazy red eyes stared back down, locked with brilliant green ones as Mizuki sucked. Tasting a subtle increase in precum, he pulled away again, eyes still locked with Koujaku’s. Under his gaze, Mizuki palmed his own dick, rubbing through the thin layers of fabric before finally pulling down his tights and panties, letting his heavy dick hang free of the constricting material. His senses sang as his own cool fingers met heated, straining flesh, dancing along the length before finally grasping at it roughly.

Unable to help a weak cry, Mizuki looked up to find Koujaku’s eyes still on him. Satisfied with the attention and the display he’d just put on, he smirked. Koujaku could fuck him later. At the moment, all he wanted was to jerk himself off with Koujaku’s hot dick stuffed in his mouth. He was aware of how lustful he looked right now wearing such ridiculous clothes and stroking himself, his mouth smeared with spit and lip gloss, and he loved it. He loved the way Koujaku was looking down at him, his hips subtly rocking to get some friction from Mizuki’s loose fist. Realising his hand had slackened, Mizuki clenched it firmly again, stroking roughly as Koujaku threw his head back at the sudden onslaught.

Satisfied, he switched his hand round completely, using it to cup Koujaku’s sac and closing his thumb and forefinger around the base of his dick. Licking his sticky lips, Mizuki opened his mouth again to swallow Koujaku’s length. He was dimly aware of Koujaku grunting as the head of his dick slipped past his throat, and felt the short, sharp thrusts as he swallowed the entire length and let the man above him fuck his face. Normally Mizuki wouldn’t even try this, he wouldn’t even want to. But right now he was desperate to be used, it didn’t even matter that he was relinquishing control like this. He didn’t care if he was choking on cock. He fucking wanted to.

Desperation for air forced Mizuki to pull back, and he coughed, working past the gagging sensation that momentarily threatened to overpower him. Past caring if Koujaku would find it disgusting or not, he spat the excess saliva in his mouth onto the huge dick that had just been rammed down his throat, using his left hand to work the wetness over the full length, the right still on his own. Barely able to breathe again, Mizuki took the head in his mouth, bobbing his head as his hand worked over the rest of Koujaku’s length, in tandem with his own. This he was much more familiar with, and was much easier. His jaw had started to dimly ache, but he couldn’t bring himself to care – especially not with the way Koujaku’s hands had worked their way into his hair and were now twisting sharply on its short length. Yeah, Mizuki could tell he was close. He was fucking close too and, pulling his head back once again, he grit his jaw shut as he violently fisted his dick for those final few seconds, mercilessly tearing his own orgasm from himself. He subconsciously bit back a moan as well over an hour of pent up frustration and anticipation spurted messily onto the floor between his knees. Barely missing a beat, he turned back to Koujaku’s turgid length, hastily neglecting his own over-sensitive one, this time using both hands in conjunction with his mouth to finish the job he’d started. Swallowing him as deep as he dared, Mizuki found his hand pressing nails deep into Koujaku’s hip to deter him from thrusting as he sucked hard on his dick. The fingers in his hair twisted roughly once more and Mizuki sped up, ignoring the ache that had returned to his jaw. He had probably unintentionally edged Koujaku when he’d stopped to finish himself off. He briefly considered pulling away as Koujaku came and taking the load on his face, but quickly dismissed the idea. He wanted Koujaku to cum in his mouth.

Barely a minute later he got what he wanted, Koujaku’s hands twisted again roughly and he gave a deep, guttural grunt as his dick pulsated, spurting cum into Mizuki’s eager mouth. He felt the warm, salty reward spilling out onto his tongue and slipping down his throat, strangely mixed with the sweetness left from the lip gloss, and he eagerly swallowed every drop. Only when his tongue had milked every last trace did he release Koujaku’s dick from his mouth, moving to lean back on his haunches and look up at the thoroughly fucked-looking man above him. Mizuki couldn’t help but give a satisfied smirk, finally standing and pulling his panties and tights back into place. His dick was half-hard again.

“Your mouth…”

“Hn?”

Letting the short skirt fall back into place, Mizuki wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, smearing away the lingering traces of spit and lip gloss, as well as any cum that had miraculously escaped his greedy swallows. He doubted any had, but if he wanted Koujaku to kiss him, he’d have to make himself as presentable as possible – if that was even possible wearing such clothes and after such a filthy act. He really wanted Koujaku to kiss him anyway. He’d always loved the idea of the dark-haired man making out with him just after he’d shot a load in his mouth.

“You look amazing.”

Mizuki looked up, back of his hand still pressed against his lips, and met Koujaku’s clouded gaze. He grinned.

“I feel fucking amazing.”

“Yeah, you do,” Koujaku smirked back. “Are you gonna let me feel what the rest of you is like?”

“Oh, you don’t want me to go get changed?” Mizuki asked in feigned surprise. Like hell was he going to get changed. If Koujaku didn’t want to play with him, he was going to go stuff his ass with the biggest dildo he could find and jerk himself off in front of a mirror until he ruined himself. Or maybe he’d go do that anyway, if he had any strength left after what he hoped Koujaku would do to him.

“Fuck no,” Koujaku growled, “Come here.”

Mizuki closed the distance, Koujaku’s arms wrapping fiercely around him as his mouth found Mizuki’s neck. He nipped at the flesh before biting down hard and sucking. Mizuki let out an involuntary moan as his sensitive skin was teased and abused.

“Mmm, Koujaku-san…”

Annoyingly, Koujaku stopped what he was doing.

“Why are you calling me that?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“I do, I just- whatever.”

“Is there something Koujaku-san would prefer? Or is there something he would like to call me?”

Koujaku let out a rough growl next to Mizuki’s ear, tugging harshly at his hair.

“There are a lot of things I’d like to call you, you little slut. But right now if you don’t shut your filthy mouth, I’ll be forced to gag you.”

Mizuki fought to find friction to relieve the astonishing ache that bolted straight to his dick at the sound of Koujaku’s rough voice.

“Mmm… but then you’d miss out on all the pretty things my filthy mouth can do and say.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of things you can do without your mouth.”

“You have no idea.”

Mizuki relented, leaning back against the wardrobe he found behind his back, as Koujaku’s mouth returned to his neck, biting and licking with careful roughness. He found his breath hitched and fearful excitement flood through him as the other man carefully held his windpipe between his teeth, pressing ever so slightly. This was a sign of trust, a sign that Mizuki was Koujaku’s, to do with as he pleased. Several moments passed as he was held like that, before Koujaku let go. Mizuki watched as his eyes, somehow soft, fell to his lips – the same lips that had minutes ago been eagerly sucking at his cock. Ever so carefully, Koujaku closed the distance, pressing a kiss to Mizuki’s lips that was so light it was barely even there. When he pulled back, his partners eyes were darkened again with lust, and he breathed such perfect words that almost made Mizuki cum on the spot.

“Get the fuck to bed. I’m going to ruin you.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
